Ninja Magic
by SilverStarOfHope09
Summary: coauthored PRNS What happens when magic and ninja ablities collide? The ninja storm team is about to find out when two strange new girls come into town. One that leaves notes and the other who watches and defends.
1. Watched and Watchers

Disclaimer: Power rangers belong to their respected owner. Making no claim of them. 

Author's note: Another AU. The character of Angel Kill'ain is half Ragemoon's and CardcaptorBijou1. Shi is all Ragemoon's. 

Ninja Magic (formally: Number 7) 

by   
CardcaptorBijou1   
and   
Ragemoon 

Chapter 1 Watched and Watchers 

    Early on the beach a new girl stood holding her surfboard. She watched a another early morning surfer in the ways. It took her a moment to realize the surfer was a girl. that made her smile she walked out and waded into the icy cold ocean water once she got thigh deep she paddled out to catch her a wave. She caught the wave and noted that the other girl was now sitting on the beach relaxing after surfing.   
    Tori was sitting on her towel near the water, she had just finished her surfing.When she saw a girl surfing. Tori watches the girl surf, intrigued. She smiles for not many girls surf. she only meet a couple of females who enjoyed the same sport as she did. she looked at her watch and her eyes widened."Oh my goodness,I am going to be late." she exclaimed, quickly gathering her beach supplies. Tori ran to her van loaded up and was on her way to pick up Shane and Dustin.   
    Another was close to the beach watching both the girl in the waves and the girl sitting on the beach. Sighing the watcher tosses a dark braid over her shoulder. She sighs and shakes her head. "All of them need to be more careful. They leave such clues to what and who they are." Sighing deeply. "Will have to watch over them. I hate watching over people." She watched as the blonde carried her surfboard to a blue van and disappeared out of the parking lot.   
    The watcher then continued to watch the other till the girl was done surfing. The girl squeezed the seawater out her shoulder length dark tresses. That appeared black for the weight of the sea water in them. the watcher watched as the girl gathered her things to leave. The dark haired girl left in a paneled wagon.   
    Sighing the watcher walks to a black jeep with crimson lighting painted on it. Driving to her beach side home she gets out and grumbles about people and having to watch them. Going inside she began to gather information on the two she is watching and their friends.   
    Shane looked at her as he and Dustin got into the van "Great job Tori.We're going to be late." He was dismayed at how late it was. Sensei was going to so kill the three.   
    Tori snorts. "I know. I am late. So sue me. Just get in the van." She waits while the two get in the van. Once they are both inside she takes off like a bat out of hell for ninja ops.   
    Dustin looks at Shane and both of them keep quiet for once while Tori drove like an insane mad woman. 

    At ninja ops, the thunder bothers stood watching as their fellow ninjas filed in to the secret underground lair. the brothers looked amused at the sheepish looks on their friends faces.   
    Blake smirked at them and winked at tori knowing why they were late. He could smell the sea that clung to his blonde girlfriend. He knew she been surfing and lost track of time. It's about time" he teased them all.   
    Hunter smirked. "Sensei is not too happy with you all." He sighed knowing that they were all going to get punished for the three chronic late students.   
    Sensei looked at his students. "For being late and for being smart. Eight mile run and 100 push-ups and 100 sit-ups all of you. Now!"   
    "Father thats going to have to wait." Cam sighed. "Seems Lothor is attacking a girl on the beach."   
    "What?!?!" the entire group exclaimed as they rushed over to Cam and looked to see what he was talking about.   
    There was a dark haired girl and she was being attacked by the kalzacks. The Ninja Storm team watched in horror as the kalzacks were tossing the slim girl about. She looked to be trying to do something but what she was trying to do was not working. She was not putting up a good fight at all.   
    Another girl came along her hair black and braided. This dark haired girl began to help the other girl beat up the kalzacks into oblivion. As soon as the kalzacks were defeated the braided girl looked at the one with shoulder length dark hair and she seemed to be saying something. This caused the other girl to run off.   
    The girl with the braid shook her head and sighed leaving the scene.   
    "That girl was mean." Dustin said. "Did you see her chew out the other girl Dudes."   
    "Yeah Dustin." Shane sighed. "We need to find out who they are."   
    "Her style is familer to me." Hunter said softly. The others looked at him. "I don't remember right now."   
    Sensei nodded. "It will come to you Hunter. Her style was familer to me as well." He looked at his students. "Go live your normal lives." They all disappeared on Sensei's orders and the guinea pig pondered what they all watched. 


	2. Notes and Realizations

Disclaimer: Power rangers belong to their respected owner. Making no claim of them. 

Author's note: Another AU. The character of Angel Kill'ain is half Ragemoon's and CardcaptorBijou1. Shi is all Ragemoon's. 

Ninja Magic 

by   
CardcaptorBijou1   
and   
Ragemoon 

Chapter 2 Notes and Realizations 

    Up above the blue jewel known as the Earth. Lothor sat on this throne thinking. "I need to find a way to get that girl." He grumbled looking about his eyes alighted on Zurgane. "General, any word on the Mage named Angel?"   
    "No sir, we are looking across Blue Bay for her now." the black armored general said quickly. For thats what the kalzacks were doing. Searching for the mage that was a key to Lothor's plan.   
    "She must be brought to me by the next full moon general." Lothor pointed out to him. "The full moon is in two weeks, consider that your time frame. Don't mess it up."   
    "I will not sir." The black armored general bowed and gathered more kalzacks to go search for Mage Angel.   
    The ninja storm teens were walking along the beach. They had come to the place where the battle had been. They looked around for clues. Hunter sighed running his fingers though his messy hair. His keen blue eyes missed nothing. He could not believe one girl had held off six kalzacks on her own. Then he shook his head.   
    "I could hold off six kalzacks." Tori pointed out to him. Blake hugged her and looked at his brother.   
    Hunter nodded."I know. Just not that many girls can do that sort of thing." He looked past Blake and Tori. His mind in a jumble for the girl's style of fighting was nagging him. He kept seeing her move in his mind's eye. _'It will come to me. I know her bloody style.'_ Hunter growled at himself.   
    Blake shook his head knowing his brother was stewing over this new development with his usual single mindedness. Tori hugged him.   
    Shane was searching near Dustin when his goofy buddy spotted a piece of paper tucked between two rocks. "Hey guys,come see." Dustin picked up the paper and realized it was a note. He was looking at the words then blinked as he read the note the blacked haired girl left. 

    The note said: 

**_Dear Power Rangers, _**

If you could trust someone you did not know. Could you send one of your fellow rangers. I have a favor to ask you. Please meet me by the bridge in the park in one hour. This is important. I beg of you please send someone. 

Friend in need,   
Angel 

P.S. Send a girl if you can. Meeting a guy would be too nerve wracking for me. 

    Dustin read it out load to them all. They all started to look at Tori. Blake hugged his beloved and leaned on her as the others stared at her waiting for her answer.   
    Tori sighed and felt Blake squeeze her in comfort. "Ok, but you all owe me."   
    "We know Tori." Shane said. "We would not ask this of you but."   
    "Your the only girl Dude." Dustin pointed out.   
    Hunter looked at his brother's girlfriend. "We will be there also. Just not where she can see us."   
    "Thank you Hunter." Tori smiled at him. "That makes me feel a ton better."   
    Hunter winked at her and Blake hugged her again. 

    At the bridge, Tori leaned looking out at the ocean. She watched the swells looking deceivingly gentle and beautiful as she took them in. She could feel the ocean in her blood. It called out to her in ways most people would never understand.   
    Tori turned as she heard foot steps coming toward her. she spotted a pale girl with shoulder length dark hair running toward her. "Oh good your here." she ran to Tori with a bloody arm. She seemed to not realize she was hurt. "Are you a power ranger?"   
    Tori took in the taller girl her green eyes were filled with pain and a flash of power. Tori knew within an instant that this girl could not fight her way out of a paper bag. Though her body was toned you could tell she was no fighter.   
    "What do you mean oh good your here?" Tori looked at the girl before her. "Never said that. They sent me to meet you if thats what you mean." She took in the arm and sighed raising an eyebrow she asked. "What happen to your arm?!"   
    Tori felt better talking to this strange girl knowing that the guys were close by and within yelling distance if his girl turned out to be a monster. None of them knew that another girl watched, one with a long braid. She took in both groups. The two girls and the four guys. She noted their colors and the devices on their wrists, she smiled softly and laughed continuing her watch.   
    For she knew the drama would begin again. For Angel still did not fully understand the danger she was in. "She is a brilliant mage. But lacks common sense. I swear." The girl muttered continuing to watch and see if she would be needed.   
    Angel looked at Tori and sighed feeling suddenly foolish. "I got cut by the thing I was trying to fight." She sighed. "I know I cannot fight well." She laughed softly. "Ok I cannot fight at all and cat fights don't really count."   
    Tori had to allow a brief smile appear on her lips. She considered the young woman before her. She knew Angel was her age. "Do you know what their called. The warriors you fought?   
    "No." Angel sighed then she described them to Tori.   
    Tori sighed wondering how she react to the name of what she had been fruitlessly fighting. "The news is calling them kalzacks." The blonde waited for Angel's reaction. She was not disappointed.   
    "KALZACKS!" Angel gasped looking up at Tori. Fear appeared in her eyes. "I though I be safe here." She gulped looking around wildly knowing that he was watching them most likely. "Oh,no.What is Lothor doing here?" Fear appeared in her voice as she started shaking for she still was unaware of why Lothor wanted her.   
    Tori was surprised to see she knew Lothor. The blonde did not show it. She noted the fear and the change in stance in the girl before her. She made a rapid decision. She noted the guys coming toward her. They all seemed to be in agreement with her. "We're going to finish this conversation at elsewhere.Come on."   
    "NO!! I'm not going." Angel exclaimed backing away from Tori. She ran right into Shane's chest. He instantly wrapped an arm around her. She flinched then relaxed in his grip, though neither of them knew why.   
    "But we can help you." Shane said softly. He looked at Cam. The young man in green winced and sighed knowing he had no choice.   
    "I don't care." Angel cried, feeling suddenly trapped by the cute guy holding on to her.   
    "Its a bit late for that now." Hunter growled. "For we are going."   
    Cam teleported the seven to ninja ops.   
    The watcher smiled. "At least they will help you. though I best stick around. For they cannot be everywhere."   
    With that the watcher went for a drive and ended up in Storm Chargers looking at things.   
    A pretty red head looked at her. Kelly watched the dark haired girl getting a good feeling from her like she did from Dustin, Blake and Hunter she came over. For her store kept getting busier and busier. "Excuse me?"   
    "Hai...Yes." the young woman with the braid smiled slightly. "Sorry my Japanese is slipping in my words again."   
    Kelly could see a faint scar on her face. It was almost not there but the light caught it just right for her eyes to pick it up. "I need another employee." She noted the strange look. "I am the owner."   
    The girl nodded. "I am Shi and I accept the job." She smile lightly. "Need me to start now."   
    Kelly nodded and Shi started working for Kelly that day. Kelly wondered how the boys would react to her adding another girl into the mix at the store. She knew that Shi was a very hard worker and her attitudes reminded her of the elder of the Trejo brothers. Kelly had to smile for she could already see the sparks flying when the two would have to work together.   
    "Life is about to get more complicated." Kelly said softly as she rang up a sale. The high strung red head did not realize how right she was. 

    At Ninja ops, they all started to look at her as Cam fixed Angel's arm. Angel squirmed and Cam just gripped her arm tighter. "Sit still or it will hurt worse. " Cam commanded and Angel said still sighing.   
    Hunter had to smirk he was watching Shane and Dustin. He knew why Dustin was miles away. Dustin was still hung up on Marah even though she had hurt him. The space ninja girl had stolen the yellow ninja's heart like a thief steals jewels in he night. That pissed him off to no end, for Hunter did not enjoy watching Dustin being in pain. He hoped it would work out. Either he get over her, or she really change and not pretend. Though he doubted she could change. Marah seemed different and he knew the others felt the same. It was almost like she had to try too hard to be evil. She shook his head. Smiling slightly with his realization. For he knew it was right. Marah had to try too hard to be evil. "Maybe there's hope for her." He mummered to himself. No one heard him. "And for Dustin." He sighed watching his fellow rangers and wondered who was next going to be hit by the love disease.   
    Now Shane had that dreamy look in his eyes as he watched Angel. Hunter thought he was going to get mentally sick from all the sugar in the air from the three guys. He blinked when he heard Shane speak up.   
    "You said in the note that left at the beach that you need a favor." Shane was looking at her like she was an angel that had fallen from the heavens. To grace the mortal plane with her lovely presence. Hunter and Cam exchanged glances. So far the oldest of the rangers had remained unscathed by cupid's bow. though both wondered how long that would last.   
    "What are you looking at me like that?" Angel could feel Shane's eyes taking her in. She felt like he was trying to eat her alive with only his eyes.   
    "SHANE!!!" Tori growled gaining her friends attention. Shane blinked as he caught Tori's look. He could feel heat suffering his face. He knew he was blushing and that realization made his blush turn darker much to the amusement of Hunter and Cam.   
    Angel started to laugh and Shane started to blush.   
    Tori groaned softly and takes Shane by the shirt and takes him outside. She can tell his head is still in the clouds even though he is as red as his shirt.   
    "Shane." Tori said rolling her eyes for she could tell her best friend was a million miles away. And the cause of this sudden distraction was still sitting in Ninja Ops.   
    "Yes, Angel." He said in a dreamy sort of voice.   
    "WHAT?! Shane, I'm not Angel I'm Tori.Oh, I get it." She looked at her friend realizing just as Hunter and Cam did. Cupid just claimed another ranger in his plans of love. She smirked knowing Shane would prolly not alighted it completely.   
    "Get what?" He looked at her. Not sure if he liked that smirk on her face. For Tori's eyes were laughing at him.   
    "You like Angel." Tori said gently. "You just met her Shane." She sighed. "I know she is cute. Just get to know her first ok."   
    "Alright Tori." Shane smiled softly feeling silly. "I'll do as you say. Take my time and get to know her first."   
    Tori sighed glad she had gotten though to him. For Shane could be thick skulled at times. She was glad this was not one of them. "We'll talk later. Let's go back inside." 

    Inside Ninja Ops, Shane looked around trying to find Angel. "Where Angel go?"   
    "Cam teleported her to the park." Blake said softly. Tori came and sat in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her.   
    "I thought it be safer that way." Cam stated from his spot near the scrolls. Cyber Cam was working on something with the computer. "That way she has no clue where we are located. She already knows our faces. She don't need to know the location of our 'Secert' base."   
    Shane nodded. "Very true."   
    Hunter was watching what Cyber Cam was doing. "Your going over that battle with the one girl saving Angel."   
    "Yes I am." Cyber Cam smiled lightly. "Also looking over your bridge meeting. The girl was there as well."   
    "WHAT!?!?!" The entire group exclaimed looking at Cyber Cam and they all came over to the computer and he showed them.   
    "She is good." Hunter frowned. "Especially if none of us sensed her." He crossed his arms. "I don't like this."   
    "Cam, Cyber Cam and I will look over the data. You must go back to your lives." Sensei pointed out to his students. They all bowed and left.   
    At Storm Chargers, the group walked in and realized that the girl that fought off all those kalzacks and watched them on the bridge was helping Kelly with inventory and restocking. They also noted she was really good with the customers.   
    Dustin walked over to his boss. "Kelly who is the new girl?" Hunter, Blake, Tori and Shane all gathered around Dustin and his red haired boss.   
    "Shi." Kelly called the girl over. The dark haired braided girl walked quickly over to Kelly.   
    "Hai?" She said softly looking at her boss.   
    "Shi these are your fellow employees." Kelly smiled. "They are also friends for their sport." Kelly smiled. she motioned to each person as she introduced them to Shi and vice versa. 


	3. The Favor

Disclaimer: Power rangers belong to their respected owner. Making no claim of them. 

Author's note: Another AU. The character of Angel Kill'ain is half Ragemoon's and CardcaptorBijou1. Shi is all Ragemoon's. 

Ninja Magic 

by   
CardcaptorBijou1   
and   
Ragemoon 

Chapter 3 The Favor 

    Shane was watching Shi, Hunter, Blake, and Dustin work Storm Chargers. They already worked like a well rounded team. It had been three days and the new friendships that were forming amazed him. Another thing that amazed Shane was the interactions between Hunter and Shi. They two seemed to be at odds yet at ease. For they could be found arguing over different subjects. They were defiantly getting a friendship going. Though Blake and Shane noticed that Hunter's eyes would follow Shi and there was an odd look in his eyes when he watched her.   
    Shi walked over to Shane breaking his thoughts. "Eh,Shane hate to bother you." Shi did not really smile at him as much as she regarded him for a moment. She was holding a note in her hand. There was a small wry smile playing on her lips. Shi also appeared to be annoyed with playing massager. "Angel stopped by earlier and said to give this to you."   
    Handing him the note Shane sighed and read it. the note read: 

**_Dear Shane, _**

I want to ask you the favor. Please meet me at the park around 4pm today. It is very important to me. Please arrive properly. 

Your friend,   
Angel 

    Shane looked at his friends. Tori just arrived and Shi was off of work She had disappeared before Shane could react to the note.   
    Tori looked at him. "She wants to meet you doesn't she?"   
    Hunter rolled his eyes. "What happened to her only wanting to meet girls?" He shook his head amused by this change from Angel.   
    "I think Dudes that the chick is totally into Shane." Dustin said smiling brightly. Shane gave him a look and Dustin blinked. "What Dude? She has gotta be into you."   
    "Dustin's got a point Shane." Blake said softly pulling tori into a hug. "Last time she wanted only to meet up with a girl. Now she chooses you."   
    "Seems fishy to me." Hunter growled. "I don't know if I trust her yet. This leaving notes and secret meetings. I swear she is trying to complicate life too much. We're following again. Its not like there are not plenty of trees to perch in the park. I for one don't plan on hiding in the bushes."   
    The others nodded. "Where your back up Shane." Tori said. "We're not letting you go alone."   
    Shane nodded. 

    At the benches Shane arrived at the time he was bade to be there. Shane was walking over to the benches. When he saw a sight he never though he ever see. Angel and Shi where fighting and that was not really the strange part. For Shi was fighting them hand to hand which was normal.   
    It was Angel that was shocking him to the bones. For she was shooting magic arrows at them. The arrows glowed around her. She used no bow to fire them just pointed a her target and they hit most of the time. She did miss a few times and almost hit Shi. Which caused her fighting partner to growl obscene words at her for it.   
    Shane was surprised to see Angel has magic powers. He was rooted to the spot. He knew the others were all just as shocked as he was. For they were watching from their hidden spots in the trees of the park.   
    When all the kalzacks were gone Angel past out."Angel! Shi?" Shane spoke not to startle the other girl who was checking Angel with concern written on her face.   
    He walked over deciding to take charge. "I think I'm going to take it from here." Shane took Angel in his arms and took her to ninja ops.   
    Shi glared after him and shook her head. Hunter walked over to her. "We need to talk." Hunter and Shi glared at each other. "I know your style now."   
    "Oh yeah." Shi growled, she knew they were alone the others had taken off with Shane to ninja ops.   
    "Yeah." Hunter said crossing his arms. He was ready for the battle he knew was coming. He and Shi talked in the old fashioned way with using their fighting styles and finding that they could not beat the other. They stared at each other about two hours later. Both dripping in sweat.   
    "That is not fair." They both said then laughed at themselves.   
    "Friends?" Shi asked Hunter.   
    "Friends." Hunter agreed a smile playing on his face. for neither realized what fate had in store for their friendship. 

    At ninja ops, the crew arrived and looked for Cam he was in his usual spot in front of the computer. His cyber self was running around helping cam compleat what he needed to do.   
    "Cam, Angel fainted." Shane said softly. "I don't know where she lives."   
    Cam looked up at Shane and sighed a much long suffering sigh. "I'm Busy. Has Ninja Ops become a bed and breakfast." He growled at Shane. Tori shot him a look and he calmed down. "Put her in the guest room. Oh and don't leave her side Shane. I don't want her finding out where we are located at."   
    Shane put her in the bed and sat on a chair next to her bed. "Now I am playing nursemaid. Thanks Cam." He muttered.   
    Cam worked on the zord upgrades and the rest of the crew redisappered back to their lives in Blue Bay Harbor. 

    Up above the blue jewel known as earth on the warlord known as Lothor. The evil space ninja was talking to Zurgane."Get the picture." "  
    Yes sir." Zurgane went out in the other room waiting for orders. He got the picture of the intended target Angel.   
    "My plan is prefect. I keep the rangers busy with the monster and kidnap that girl. There is only three more days so we have to make it fast." Zurgan muttered to himself.   
    Kapri appeared in the throne room. "Uncle." Lothor looked at her. "Have you considered what I said about Marah?"   
    "Yes." Lothor smirked coldly. "Gather your sister."   
    Kapri smirked and went and drug Marah into the throne room. Marah noted her Uncle was gloating and the look he gave her did not bode well. "this is what I have decided Marah. You are now exiled." Lothor heard her gasp. "Kapri take your sister down to earth and break her staff after you two arrive there."   
    "Yes Uncle." Kapri grabbed her sister and the two teleported down to earth. Where Kapri took Marah's staff and broke it. When the staff broke so did Marah's alien seeming. Her Alien form was banished. She gasped knowing against her sister she was powerless.   
    Kapri had not counted on Hunter and Shi observing the two. Shi looked at him and they nodded. Ripping down to their respected ninja uniforms they two attacked Kapri and drove her back to the alien ship.   
    They helped Marah to her feet.   
    "Now what do we do with you?" Hunter asked looking at her.   
    "I don't know." Marah cried tears streaming down her face messing her make-up.   
    "I'll watch over her Hunter." Shi said softly. "I have room at my beach house for her." She looked at Marah. "Come on. I'll show ya both."   
    The trio left the park and went to Shi's beach house. 

    Back at ninja ops Cam was taking care of Angel. Shane and the others were talking in the other room. Well Shane, Dustin, Tori and Blake were talking over the latest turn of events. Blake was not to sure where his elder brother was at the moment.   
    Cam walk out and said "She's going to be fine. I wonder why the kalzacks attack her."   
    Shane and the others sighed. they all knew why Angel been attacked. They finally seen her fight. using magic. magic that was only found in fantasy stories. Not in everyday real life.   
    "Shane,you know you are not to bring no one." Sensei spoke up gazing at his student. "It is dangerous to being the non-ninja here. You are breaking oaths by her very presence."   
    "I know Sensei but what was I to do leave her there." Shane said softly forgetting for the moment that Shi could have taken care of Angel herself.   
    Tori rolled her eyes and the other guys shook their heads for they knew Shi could have taken care of Angel. Just Shane could not stand the idea of Shi taking care of the girl he was beginning to care about.   
    "So I my guess is I need to leave." Angel said softly startling everyone save Sensei. Her eyes on the wise guinea pig. "I really did not ask to be brought here you know." Looking at Shane. "You know Shi could have taken care of me. She is stronger then you realize Shane."   
    "Cam, will teleport you back to the park." Sensei informed the young woman before him. "You cannot know where we are located. You already know too much."   
    Angel sighed knowing that was true. "Its not like anyone would ever believe me." She sighed looking at eh young man in red. "Shane, Please ask them ok." She gave him a smile.   
    "Ask us what?"asked Sensei arching a furry eye brow. He looked at his student and unwanted guest.   
    "Lothor is looking for her. She asked me in the room before Cam walked if we were to protect her." Shane said blushing slightly. "I said it was up to the entire group. I could not speak for them. Only for myself. I said I would keep her safe."   
    Sensei thought about it for a minute. He then looked at his other students. Tori nodded, Dustin smiled and nodded. Blake sighed and nodded. Cam rolled his eyes and nodded. "Only leaves Hunter." Sensei said softly. "Where is your brother?"   
    "Talking with Shi." Blake confessed.   
    Sensei nodded. "Most of the team agrees." Angel looked excited. "Alls we need is Hunter's say and you'll be set." Looking at Cam. "Teleport all out of here my Son. I must meditate on this."   
    Cameron did as his father bade him. Tori, Blake, Shane, Angel and Dustin appeared in the deserted park. 


	4. Getting to know the real angel

Disclaimer: Power rangers belong to their respected owner

Disclaimer: Power rangers belong to their respected owner. Making no claim of them. 

Author's note: Another AU. The character of Angel Kill'ain is half Ragemoon's and CardcaptorBijou1. Shi is all Ragemoon's.

I am starting to write on my own now so you all need to give me tips to make it better. Plez don't flame me. Enjoy. 

Ninja Magic

By SilverStarOfHope09(Formally cardcaptorbijou1)

Chapter 4 getting to know the real angel

In the deserted park, the rangers and Angel landed. Well to say the rangers land on their feet and Angel landed on her butt. Shane put his hand out to help as the others left. Angel did not take his hand and got up herself up. She started to walk away when Shane asked," What's wrong? I thought we were getting along."

Angel turned around and with courage in her eyes she said, "I want your help but not by treating me like a child like everyone else." She stormed away. Shane was surprised by that outburst. He was about to go the other way when he thought. 

_Wait I am suppose to watch out for her. _

He turned grabbing Angel's arm. She winced in pain. Shane let go and said," Sorry, but I want to get to know you Angel. Where are you from?" She smiled and answered," Hollywood, well, more like a little town outside of Hollywood. Now you answer my question, why are you so protective of me and you just met me?" Shane thought if he should tell her about Skylar." How much time do you have?" She looked at him puzzled and said with a big smile, "As much time as it takes." 

Hunter and Shi had a crying Marah in their arms at they walked up to Shi's beach house. Shi put Marah on the couch. "Marah your room is up the stairs to the left. Do not leave this house unless you let me got it?" Marah nodded and stood up and walked to her room.

Shi looked at Hunter and asked," What am I going to do with her?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well you are going to help me with her aren't you?" 

Hunter looked in her eyes and saw that she was being serious. He sighed. "Fine but I am not being a babysitter to her." And with that walked out of the beach house.

Shi walked up the stairs and at the top saw Marah was listening and was surprised that the ranger was going to help this person. Shi pointed to Marah's room. Marah stood and when to her room for real this time.

Hunter walked into storm chargers and saw Blake and Tori talking and Dustin in the back working on a bike. Hunter wondered where Shane was but soon let that slip from his mind when Blake asked"Bro, where you been? You and Shi must be gettin' along if you are alone with her for 2 hours." Hunter said "shut up and that's not why we found Marah and Kapri on the beach. Looks like Lother got sick of Marah and disowned her." This made the others think why would Lothor disown marah now. Dustin was surprised but said, " Its got to be a trick remember last time."

"Hey dude but this time me and Shi saw Kapri break some kind of staff thing."

The rangers were puzzled by this turn of events.

Three Hours later…

Shane had been talking to Angel and showing her Blue Bay Harbor. He was glad Angel found it nice that she remind him of an old friend. "So why Blue Bay Harbor, Why come here when there is evil here?" "I just thought with power rangers around evil would leave me alone but that's just a fantasy in my dreams." Shane looked at her and asked," Why are you so important to them." She laughed," Lets just say the world would definitely end if they catch me but so far that has been…"

She stopped because kalzacks appeared and started to attack her. When Shane saw this he jumped into action, but just as they appeared, so Zurgane appeared." Well mage are you going to give in and let Lother have the power." Angel put her hands in the air and said with courage. "Arrows of the light appear." Shane got in a fighting stance and as the kalzacks started to attack the arrows and kicks were thrown, but a force field was up and made the arrows come back. Shane landed on his back. Shane started to talk to Cam. "Cam we need some help." 

Cam answered "The others are on the way." Shane got up and said "Ninja storm ranger form ha!" He transformed and saw Angel on the ground, and asked," You ok Angel?" 

"I'll be fine, but what time is it." Shane looked at her funny and answered, About 6:30 why?" Angel smiled "you will see when the sun is down all that way." Zurgane started to attack Shane. Shane was winning until the sun went down and it got dark. Zurgane blasted Shane back as the others got there already transformed. "Where is Angel?" The question was answered by a bright light that came from Angel. Angel putted out the necklace which was glowing white. "Zurgane you picked the wrong time to make me mad." And with that being said Angel pointed at Zurgane and the light blasted him and made all the kalzacks disappeared and Zurgane said as he left," We will meet again Mage Kill'ain and when we do I will win." The rangers looked as if they were deer looking into the headlights of a car. Angel flouted down to the ground and turned around and said with a smile," Like I said they won't catch me that easily."

A/N: okay so there is chapter 4 I know it still needs work but I am doing the best I can. I am in school and failing Spanish and algebra 2 (and I am good at math) so yea. I wanted to fix this some more but I feel I should post so I will reload it when I can fix it up some more. Let me know what I should fix and feel free to give me pointers. NO Flames plez!!

Thanks for r&r 

SilverStarOfHope09 


	5. author's note

Author's note

Author's note

Sorry guys but I think im going to put this story on hold im having bad writer's block and I am not going to have a lot of time cause school is starting soon. If you want me to still write then send some ideas.

Thanks

SliverStarofHope09


End file.
